Susumu Terajima
Susumu Terajima (寺島進) est un acteur japonais né le 12 novembre 1963 à Tōkyō (Japon). Filmographie * 1986 : A-Hômansu, de Yusaku Matsuda * 1987 : Itoshi-no half moon, de Yojiro Takita * 1988 : So What, de Naoto Yamakawa * 1989 : Violent Cop (Sono otoko, kyobo ni tsuki), de Takeshi Kitano * 1989 : Orugoru, de Mitsuo Kurotsuchi * 1990 : Inamura Jane, de Keisuke Kuwata * 1991 : A Scene at the Sea (Ano natsu, ichiban shizukana umi), de Takeshi Kitano * 1993 : Sonatine, mélodie mortelle (Sonatine), de Takeshi Kitano * 1994 : Elephant Song, de Gô Rijû * 1995 : Getting Any? (Minnâ-yatteruka!), de Takeshi Kitano * 1995 : Marks (Mâkusu no yama), de Yoichi Sai * 1995 : Welcome Home (Okaeri), de Makoto Shinozaki * 1996 : Kids Return (Kidzu ritan), de Takeshi Kitano * 1996 : Suit Yourself or Shoot Yourself: The Hero (Katte ni shiyagare! Eiyû-keikaku), de Kiyoshi Kurosawa (TV) * 1996 : Deux voyous (Chinpira), de Shinji Aoyama * 1997 : Postman Blues (Posutoman burusu), de Hiroyuki Tanaka * 1997 : Hana-Bi, de Takeshi Kitano * 1998 : Unlucky Monkey (Anrakkî monkî), de Hiroyuki Tanaka * 1998 : After Life (Wandafuru raifu), de Hirokazu Koreeda * 1998 : Shark Skin Man and Peach Hip Girl (Samehada otoko to momojiri onna), de Katsuhito Ishii * 1999 : Dead or Alive (Dead or Alive: Hanzaisha), de Takashi Miike * 1999 : Black Angel Vol. 2 (Kuro no tenshi Vol. 2), de Takashi Ishii * 1999 : Tabou (Gohatto), de Nagisa Oshima * 2000 : Isola: Multiple Personality Girl (Isola: Tajuu jinkaku shôjo), de Toshiyuki Mizutani * 2000 : Monday, de Hiroyuki Tanaka * 2000 : Hysteric, de Takahisa Zeze * 2000 : Aniki, mon frère (Brother), de Takeshi Kitano * 2001 : Hole in the Sky (Sora no ana), de Kazuyoshi Kumakiri * 2001 : Distance, de Hirokazu Koreeda * 2001 : Harmful Insect (Gaichu), de Akihiko Shiota * 2001 : Ichi the Killer (Koroshiya 1), de Takashi Miike * 2001 : Misuzu, de Sho Igarashi * 2002 : Drive, de Hiroyuki Tanaka * 2002 : A Snake of June (Rokugatsu no hebi), de Shinya Tsukamoto * 2002 : Asakusa kid, de Makoto Shinozaki * 2002 : Blessing Bell (Kôfuku no kane), de Hiroyuki Tanaka * 2002 : A Boy's Summer in 1945 (Utsukushii natsu kirishima), de Kazuo Kuroki * 2003 : Kakuto, de Yusuke Iseya * 2003 : Thirteen Steps (13 kaidan), de Masahiko Nagasawa * 2003 : Moon Child, de Takahisa Zeze * 2003 : Wild Berries (Hebi ichigo), de Miwa Nishikawa * 2003 : Jump, de Masao Takeshita * 2003 : Hard Luck Hero, de Hiroyuki Tanaka * 2004 : Te wo nigiru dorobou no hanashi, de Isshin Inudou * 2004 : Hana to hebi, de Takashi Ishii * 2004 : Casshern, de Kazuaki Kiriya * 2004 : Nobody Knows (Dare mo shiranai), de Hirokazu Koreeda * 2004 : The Taste of Tea (Cha no aji), de Katsuhito Ishii * 2004 : 'Chô' kowai hanashi A: yami no karasu, de Yoshihiro Hoshino * 2004 : Hicchi haiku: oboreru hakobune, de Kenji Yokoi * 2004 : Steamboy, de Katsuhiro Ōtomo (voix) * 2004 : Izo, de Takashi Miike * 2004 : Blood and Bones (Chi to hone), de Yoichi Sai * 2005 : Naisu no mori: The First Contact, de Katsuhito Ishii, Hajime Ishimine et Shinichiro Miki * 2005 : Year One in the North (Kita no zeronen), de Isao Yukisada * 2005 : Yûsha no hihô, de Atsushi Muroga * 2005 : Gokudô no onna-tachi: Jôen, de Hajime Hashimoto * 2005 : Mayonaka no Yaji-san Kita-san, de Kankurô Kudô * 2005 : Kôshônin Mashita Masayoshi, de Katsuyuki Motohiro * 2005 : Ubume no natsu, de Akio Jissoji * 2005 : Takeshis', de Takeshi Kitano * 2005 : Funky Forest: The First Contact (Naisu no mori: The First Contact), de Katsuhito Ishii, Hajime Ishimine et Shinichiro Miki * 2005 : Custom Made 10.30 (Kasutamu-meido 10.30), de Hajime Ishimine * 2005 : Shisso, de Hiroyuki Tanaka * 2006 : Gamera the Brave (Gamera: Chiisaki yusha-tachi), de Ryuta Tazaki * 2006 : The Wow-Choten Hotel (The Uchôten Hoteru), de Koki Mitani * 2006 : LoveDeath, de Ryuhei Kitamura * 2006 : Hana yori mo naho, de Hirokazu Kore-Eda Récompenses * Prix du meilleur acteur lors des Japanese Professional Movie Awards 2002, pour Hole in the Sky et Misuzu. * Prix du meilleur second rôle masculin lors du Mainichi Film Concours 2002, pour Misuzu, Aniki, mon frère et Hole in the Sky. Lien externe * Susumu Terajima sur l'Internet Movie Database category:Acteur japonais category:Naissance en 1963 ca:Susumu Terajima de:Susumu Terajima en:Susumu Terajima ja:寺島進 pl:Susumu Terajima